


The Champion's Fiendish Brat

by bladespark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oaths & Vows, Part of bladespark's main Hades universe, submissive Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Zagreus has lost count of the number of times he's been killed in the unfair fight against Theseus and Asterius. He's getting very tired of climbing up out of that pool of blood and being mocked once more by his father. So when Theseus offers a wager, and promises to let the prince of hell live even if he loses, Zagreus figures he's got nothing to lose by agreeing to a day and night of serving the puffed-up Elysian champion.He probably should have asked what *kind* of service Theseus had in mind first, though.
Relationships: Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

“So, foul fiend, you dare to face me again? I assure you, my brother and I are still ready to see you put in your place!” Theseus postured for the crowd just as he always did. The cheers were oddly immaterial, as if they came from a great distance, though the watching crowd of shades was right there. 

Zagreus rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, blood spilled, death, back whence I came, I get the picture by now. It’s getting very tiresome.”

Theseus laughed, and gave Zagreus a broad grin. “You tire of death, demon? Surely you should delight in it!”

That was barely worth dignifying with a response, but Zagreus couldn’t resist a sarcastic, “You sure have me all figured out.”

With a snort, Theseus said, “What is there to know, fiend? But here, if you don’t wish to shed your blood, why not make a wager with me? I will swear to yield if you have me at a disadvantage if you do the same.” Theseus gave Zagreus a very strange, almost leering smile. “Then whichever of us is victor will serve the other for a night and a day. What say you?”

Zagreus lifted his eyebrows. That was new. “Ah… I really don’t need a servant. Prince of hell, you know, if I wanted one, I’m sure I could find one.”

“Perhaps another prize then? Come, wager with me, creature of the pit! This endless repetition grows boring, let us add some new stakes to our combat!”

“Brother,” broke in Asterius, “you are seeking trouble again.”

“I am seeking what I always seek, victory and glory! So, fiend, what boon would you ask if you should somehow gain victory?” That odd leer was still on his face. Zagreus decided he didn’t like it. But then he’d decided he didn’t like Theseus after about three seconds’ acquaintance.

“I merely want to get to the other side of the door there,” said Zagreus. “I’m just as happy to kill you to do it, truly.”

“But are you happy to die, foul villain? I will swear to leave you alive, win or lose, if you take my wager.”

Zagreus rolled his eyes again. “Oh very well, I suppose I could skip the dying this time.”

“Swear then.” Theseus’ gaze sharpened, and he said, “Swear by Nyx.”

Zagreus blinked at his opponent. That was an oath that he couldn’t lightly break. “Ah…”

“Or are you without honor entirely?”

“Oh, for Hades’ sake. Let’s get this farce over with. I swear by Nyx that I’ll yield if you swear by your own puffed-up honor to do the same.”

“And swear that you will pay your forfeit and serve me a night and a day if you lose.”

“Yes, yes, I swear. By Nyx.” Zagreus drew his sword. “Now swear your half and let’s get this over with.”

“I swear to yield and let you pass should you gain the upper hand, by my honor. Now, foul creature of the pit, have at you!” Theseus brandished his spear, and with a feeling of resignation Zagreus moved to meet him, keeping one eye peeled for the minotaur Asterius, who was circling, axe at the ready. It really was deeply unfair that he had to fight both champions together. He’d beaten the pair once, only to immediately perish in the maze-like chambers of the Temple of Styx above, but they’d had the victory enough times he had lost count. So it seemed a light enough thing to swear a day’s servitude rather than fight his way back up here yet again.

The combat began as it usually did, in a back and forth flurry where Zagreus spent more time dodging than attacking. Outnumbered as he was, focusing solely on offense would get him in trouble. Never striking the enemy would merely draw the battle out forever, though, so Zagreus kept his eyes open for any chance to attack. He thought he found one, and dashed forward, striking under Theseus’ guard, knocking the spear upward. Theseus managed to spin aside, though, and Zagreus found himself over-extended. Yet Theseus couldn’t quite bring his massive weapon around in time, so for an instant Zagreus thought he would escape.

Then with a shock he felt something cold and sharp against the back of his neck, and went utterly still. All the gods damn it, he’d lost track of Asterius.

“Yield as you’ve sworn, short one,” rumbled the minotaur, “or I will make you shorter by the height of a head.”

“Okay, okay, I yield!” said Zagreus, letting his sword’s point fall.

“Another victory for Theseus!” crowed the Elysian champion. Asterius, who’d thankfully lowered his axe, snorted from where he still stood behind Zagreus, and Zagreus found himself wondering how the minotaur put up with Theseus. For that matter, how was he going to put up with an entire twenty-four hours stuck serving that arrogant prick? It was no doubt going to be pure, humiliating torture.

But, on the other hand, it would still probably beat having to climb up out of that pool of blood and be mocked by his father yet again.

****

Theseus proved to have a suite of luxurious rooms attached to the arena, because of course he did. Zagreus trailed behind him into the suite, feeling a certain nervous tension, but also sure he could manage whatever he’d be asked to do.

“First, I need to wash the sweat of battle off, and you, my fiendish servant, reek of the brimstone of Tartarus. To the bath.”

The bathing chamber was, of course, also luxurious, with a pool almost big enough for a public bath, and several elaborately decorated amphorae lined up beside it. There was no visible source of heat, but the water filling the blue-and-gold tiled pool steamed faintly all the same. No doubt it drew heat from down in Asphodel or something.

Theseus immediately, unselfconciously, began stripping off his clothing. Zagreus hesitated briefly. He knew perfectly well about the custom of public baths, but as a prince he’d always been able to bathe privately. With a shrug, though, he started removing his own clothing as well. He was hardly going to make himself look the fool by acting afraid of a little nudity. To be honest, Theseus wasn’t bad to look at, as he stepped down into the warm water. The muscles of a warrior combined with the leanness of eternal youth, a build not entirely dissimilar to Zagreus’ own, but ever so slightly taller, and perhaps a fraction leaner.

As Zagreus let the last bit of clothing fall to lie beside the pool, he saw that Theseus was looking him up and down too, and the corner of his mouth curled up in a smile that had a bit of that leer to it. Zagreus frowned. He still didn’t like that look much. In fact he liked it even less under these circumstances than he had before the fight.

Still, he had to admit that Theseus was right about reeking of brimstone, so he might as well have a bath. He stepped into the warm water, a faint hiss of steam flashing up as he left a flaming footprint on the pool’s rim, then settled himself, sitting on the floor of the pool, which was just deep enough to let the water cover him to the neck. He ducked his head under, letting the water rinse the sweat from his hair, and rose with a sigh. Theseus was already leaning back against the pool’s edge, eyes closed, soaking. Zagreus did the same on the other side, enjoying the relaxation after his long exertions. Maybe his forfeit would be pleasant after all.

Eventually, when Zagreus was well relaxed, to the point of being half asleep, Theseus rose. He picked up an ornate bronze scraper and held it out to Zagreus. “Here, servant. Dry me.”

“What, are your hands broken that you can’t do it yourself?” Zagreus grinned, unable to help himself. He knew perfectly well that inability wasn’t why Theseus had given that order, but he’d never been good at holding his tongue, at least not in cases like this. Secrets he could keep, but the urge to sarcasm, that was harder to hold in.

Theseus scowled. “You swore, fiend.”

“Of course, forgive me,” said Zagreus, giving a nod. Though he was still grinning as he climbed out of the water and took the scraper. He ran the polished edge of it over Theseus’ body, scraping the water from him. He couldn’t help but admire that taut, chiseled form as he did. Theseus might be an utter bastard, but he was undeniably a _handsome_ bastard.

When he’d tried Theseus off, Zagreus scraped down his own skin as well, but he’d barely finished when he was interrupted by Theseus, whose voice was demanding as he stood beside a now-open amphora. “Come here, now, and anoint me.”

“Feeling the need for a god’s blessing, hmm?”

Theseus gave Zagreus a look that would have curdled milk, but only beckoned imperiously and said, “Now, fiend.”

“Very well.” Zagreus went to the amphora and dipped his fingers into the oil within, finding that it was scented with spices, because of course it was. He gave a shrug and began spreading it over Theseus’ skin.

“Rub it in well, demon,” Said Theseus. Zagreus managed to hold himself to only an eye-roll, but did as ordered, massaging the oil into Theseus’ skin as he worked his way down from the champion’s neck and shoulders, over arms and torso. He rubbed down the outside of Theseus’ legs, and when the hero put his feet a little further apart, up the inside as well, trying to not stare at what was now directly at eye level, since he had to kneel to reach. Finally he worked down to Theseus’ feet, feeling strange as he crouched in front of the one who had, in fact, vanquished him repeatedly. It was on one level humiliating, and yet there was something almost freeing about it. Just now quest and princedom and all else were of no particular matter, after all. All those burdens were to be set aside for a day’s span, since for now he was a servant, like any of the servants in his father’s house.

It was an odd thought, truly. He didn’t expect he’d like being a servant if that was his entire lot in life, but as a break from the grim, nearly desperate task he was about, well, something about it was rather nice.

Then Theseus said, “You missed something, fiend.”

Zagreus stared up at him, shocked out of his musings. “What?!”

“I desire for you to anoint _all_ of me, not missing an inch. You know perfectly well what you have skipped over.”

“Seriously?” Zagreus felt himself flushing. “So what, you need your ass oiled?”

Theseus smirked down at him. “Yes, and not only that.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

“I assure you that I am not. So. Complete your task, servant.”

“Er. Right, okay.” Zagreus had no idea how to feel about this. He _had_ just been thinking that Theseus was handsome, and it was true he’d never shied away from bedding men, but he’d also never bedded one as odious as Theseus. Not to mention that since he was playing the servant’s part at the moment, that made him something of a bottom. Princes topped. Properly masculine men topped. That was the way of things. He couldn’t picture himself as womanly. But oh hell, he’d sworn an oath he wasn’t going to break, so what else was he going to do?

With his cheeks still flaming, he got more oil, and knelt again behind Theseus, oiling his backside. Theseus let out a satisfied sigh as Zagreus massaged his muscular ass, which made the prince’s flush deepen.

Then he had to move around to finish, and he couldn’t avoid looking at Theseus’ cock any longer. It was ordinary enough. Average, even. Not the boyishly delicate type idolized by artists nor the massively hung sort he knew certain people desired, it was just a cock like any other, hanging flaccid above an also perfectly ordinary set of balls.

“Go on,” said Theseus, and that leer was back.

Feeling as though he were scarlet to his toes, Zagreus began spreading scented oil on Theseus’s cock. He was ginger at first, but Theseus cleared his throat pointedly, and Zagreus swallowed and rubbed the slick stuff in more firmly.

The task was uncomfortable, but he had to admit it wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasant. He rather liked cocks. They tended to be his favorite part of bedding a man, besides the actual act itself. Playing with one was always pleasing. And yet until now he had always been the one in charge, the one dictating what was done, the one choosing how and where to touch. It felt almost frightening, being on the other side of that.

What else was he to do, though? To forswear an oath to Nyx was out of the question.

So he stroked and caressed Theseus until every bit of the other man had oil rubbed onto it, and the cock he’d so attended to was hard and hot in his hand.

“Very good…eventually,” said Theseus, as Zagreus finally completed his task. He reached down and patted Zagreus on the head.

“Hey! I said I’d be your servant, not your dog!”

Theseus only laughed. “If you wish to oil yourself, proceed. Otherwise we can go dress.”

“I’m good. Lead on, boss.”

Theseus grinned and led the way out of the bathing room into a bedroom, where a large wardrobe stood. He flung it open and pulled out a richly embroidered robe of blue and gold, donning that himself. Then, positively smirking, he pulled out a bare scrap of cloth and handed it to Zagreus. “Here.”

Zagreus unfolded it to find a scanty loincloth, which was at least not blue and gold—it was red, which suited him on that front, but on the subject of fronts, that was all its single flap would cover, and not very well at that. He gave Theseus an incredulous look.

“Put it on, fiend.” The leer was back as Theseus looked at Zagreus’ crotch. “Or go naked, if you prefer.”

“I don’t prefer, no,” said Zagreus. He tied the absurd thing on, but didn’t feel much more clothed for it.

“Now, one more thing.” Theseus crossed to a trunk, which seemed full of random bric-a-brac, and pulled out a pair of objects, golden-sheened bronze, which sparkled with dark flecks of magic. He held them out to Zagreus, who saw they were a pair of wrist-bands. “Here, put these on too, demon. I don’t think I can trust a hellspawn such as you otherwise.”

“I swore an oath,” said Zagreus, scowling at the bands.

“You swore to serve me, but that’s all you swore. So I must insist, for my own safety.”

Zagreus turned his scowl on Theseus. “You want me to put on some utterly unknown bit of magic?”

“And how many other unknown bits of magic have you picked up while wandering hell, demon? I’ll swear that I’ll remove them once your service is done, if you like.”

Zagreus sighed. He was in this to see it through. There was no point in making Theseus swear endless oaths. “Oh, never mind.” He snatched the bands out of Theseus’ hands and snapped them on his wrists. The magic flared, and when it faded back to faint sparks they were each a single, solid piece. Because of course they were.

“Now what, oh glorious master?” said Zagreus, scowling.

Theseus gave him a sidelong look. “You can continue to call me master if you like, fiend.”

“I might consider it if you knocked off the whole ‘fiend, hellspawn, creature of the pit’ business.”

“Very well.” Theseus grinned. “I shall.”

“Er…” That was not at all how Zagreus had expected that exchange to go.

“Come along now.” Theseus led the way out of his bedroom, through a central atrium, and into another room which almost made Zagreus laugh out loud when he saw it.

It was a throne room. His own father didn’t have a throne room! But of course Theseus would have one. He was indeed a king, but still… Gods above, what an ego!

Theseus draped himself comfortably across the throne, then pointed to the dais, directly in front of him. “Stand right here,” Theseus smirked broadly and added, “…slave.”

“You know, on second thought I think I prefer fiend,” said Zagreus, but he stepped up onto the dais and stood in front of the throne.

“Now, kneel, slave.”

“I am pretty sure I agreed to servitude, not slavery, your ego-ship,” said Zagreus, aware there was a bite in his voice, and also unfortunately aware there was a knot of fear in his gut.

“If it’s merely for a day, is there a difference?” said Theseus. “Either way, I am your master, and I am ordering you to kneel. So on your knees, now.”

“You are really pushing the limits of this servant business,” said Zagreus, but he knelt in front of the throne all the same.

“Servants obey their masters,” was Theseus’ smirking reply. “And good servants generally don’t talk back nearly so much.”

“Hey, I swore to serve you, but I never swore to be good at it.” Zagreus grinned at that.

Theseus snorted. “I think your mouth needs something else to occupy it, brat.” He straightened on the throne, and undid the tie that held his robe closed.

“…oh, hell no.”

Theseus’ eyes narrowed. “Servants. Obey. Their masters.”

Zagreus swallowed hard and looked at Theseus’ now-exposed cock. “Ah…”

“Come now, you know what I want. I shouldn’t need to spell it out. But if you truly are that stupid; your bratty mouth needs to have my cock in it, right now.”

“R-right.” Hell. Zagreus shouldn’t be fascinated by the half-hard member, or curious about how it would taste. Cocks were meant to be something he toyed with before taking his pleasure, not something he serviced. But… He swallowed again, his heart racing, and felt a twitch from his own cock. And he’d sworn an oath.

Slowly he moved forward, Theseus spreading his legs to make room. Zagreus curled his hand around Theseus’ cock, then bent his head over the other man’s lap and took the already-hardening shaft between his lips.

“Ahhh, much better.” Theseus leaned back with a sigh of satisfaction as Zagreus started to go down on him.

Zagreus made a tiny, involuntary sound, half whimper, half moan, as he tasted Theseus. The champion king tasted of olive oil, spice, and musk, and something in that made Zagreus’ cock twitch again. He pressed his tongue against Theseus’ cock, holding the head in his mouth, giving himself over to the experience. The tension went out of him, and when Theseus put his hand on the back of Zagreus’ head and pushed, urging him down, he only moaned and sank down deeper.

With Theseus working his fingers through Zagreus’ hair, he continued to go lower, taking more and more of the other man’s cock until it pressed at the back of his throat. He shuddered, gagging, but also feeling a thrill, because he’d taken it all, his nose just touching Theseus’ belly.

Theseus gave a gentle tug on Zagreus’ hair, guiding him to pull back, and Zagreus did so willingly, then just as willingly dove back down as the direction of Theseus’ guidance changed. “Very good,” the champion murmured. Zagreus let out another soft, near-whimper to hear it. Somewhere inside him some tiny fragment of resistance protested that he didn’t want to be good at this, but the rest of him reveled in the praise, in the feel of Theseus’ hand holding his hair, in the taste and scent of the other man’s cock, which overwhelmed his senses.

Zagreus was fully hard himself by now, but he was hardly aware of that. All his attention was focused on his task. He put everything he had into working back and forth, running his tongue along Theseus’ cock, trying not to gag when it pushed in deep, seeking to give Theseus every bit of pleasure that he could.

“Mmm.” Theseus wasn’t terribly vocal, but he made the occasional pleased, satisfied sound as Zagreus worked on him.

Zagreus might have made more sounds, but his mouth was very occupied, so the occasional muffled moan or whimper was all he managed. He had sunk fully into the experience, and felt he could continue forever, simply existing in this moment, working back and forth on Theseus’ cock for as long as it took. Suddenly, though, Theseus brought up his other hand, gripping a handful of Zagreus’ hair beside the other, and held Zagreus down, no longer letting him pull back. Zagreus shuddered, completely choked, Theseus’ cock just long enough to cut off his breath. He squirmed, struggling instinctively, hands catching the edge of the throne, then shuddered again as Theseus murmured a word just on the edge of hearing and he felt his hands jerked behind him, the magical cuffs showing their purpose by pulling themselves together behind his back.

His eyes rolled back, his whole being suddenly in conflict between pleasure and panic. Theseus’ cock filling his mouth was still amazing, yet he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t fight, could do nothing but stay where he was as Theseus kept his head forced down as far as possible.

Then he felt the cock that so wonderfully and terribly filled him twitch and pulse as Theseus began to come. Bitter-salt cum, thick and choking, flooded his mouth, and most of it went directly down his throat, so he had no choice but to swallow it. Spurt after spurt of it pumped into him, and as it went on and on the world began to go gray, his vision hazing over from lack of air. That small bit of him that wasn’t lost in it all wondered what it would say on Hypos’ list if he died like this. Hopefully nothing embarrassing.

Then it was over and Theseus let him up. Zagreus pulled back desperately and nearly fell over backwards, but didn’t care about looking undignified, all he knew was the blessed breath of air he was finally able to gasp in.

He knelt, chest heaving, body trembling, the taste of Theseus’ seed on his tongue and his hands still bound behind his back, and didn’t know whether to be pleased at his success or shamed to have ended up in this position in the first place.

Theseus, meanwhile, reached out and stroked Zagreus’ hair for a time as he caught his breath. Then his hand slid down under Zagreus’ chin and urged him to tip his head back. Zagreus’ mis-matched eyes met Theseus’ intense blue, seeing pleasure and satisfaction there.

“Well, it seems the brat can be a good servant after all.” Theseus smirked at Zagreus once more. “I’m glad I made my wager, little prince of hell. Very glad indeed. The rest of this night and day are going to be most pleasant for me. I do hope you enjoy them too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that certain Greek notions about masculinity and sexual position have seeped even into Hell itself, for Zagreus is a little too worried that bottoming might be womanly. Theseus, meanwhile, may be a bastard, but he's a hedonistic bastard, and is sure the only thing that matters is what feels good. He wants to show Zagreus this, whether the hellspawned brat likes it or not.

Zagreus stood behind Theseus’ shoulder, wine jug in hand, and tried to keep from yawning. Theseus and his fellow heroes of Elysium were feasting, a riotous celebration where wine flowed freely. It was, in fact, Zagreus’ job to keep Theseus’ wine cup filled. Yet he himself was no part of the celebration, and was finding standing here with nothing to do but watch a cup’s level boring.

It was embarrassing too. He was still wearing only that scanty loincloth, after all, and was publicly acting the servant’s part. He could only hope that without his customary garb and the laurels in his hair he’d remain unrecognized. That might be possible, but then again there were only so many people with one red eye in the underworld.

Ah well. He’d wagered, sworn, and lost. All this bother was on his own head. Though he still wasn’t quite certain if this was better or worse than another round of crawling from the Styx and hearing his father mock his failure.

Noting that Theseus’ cup was below the half-way mark, Zagreus stepped forward and filled it again. Theseus ignored him completely, simply continuing his revels. Eventually, though, the bacchanal wound down, and Zagreus was permitted to abandon his jug and his post at Theseus’ shoulder. He trailed behind the champion back to his rooms, and wasn’t much surprised to be led to the bedroom this time.

Theseus stripped off the chiton he’d donned for the feast, and pulled his laurel off too, which he hadn’t done even in the bath. He climbed into his bed and sprawled there with the loose-limbed relaxation of the inebriated. Then he beckoned to Zagreus. “Come here, my beautiful hellspawn.”

Zagreus couldn’t keep the corner of his mouth from turning up in a wry smile as he climbed into the bed. Theseus pulled him in and kissed him, which was a surprise, but Zagreus, feeling oddly indulgent suddenly, kissed back willingly. Why not?

They kissed and embraced for some time, Theseus still demanding, his tongue pushing into Zagreus’ mouth. Zagreus yielded to it, letting Theseus roll him over and pin him down. He felt his groin tightening, his cock starting to harden as the other man’s strong, firm body pressed down on him. Theseus ground his hips down, and Zagreus could feel the champion’s cock too, a hot hardness that was suddenly pressing against his cock directly as Theseus yanked the scant loincloth out of the way.

“Ah…” Zagreus hadn’t meant to let out that sound of pleasure, but he couldn’t help himself.

Theseus rolled from him to lie alongside him, and ran his hand down over Zagreus’ body. He pulled the loincloth off entirely, tossing it aside, then stroked Zagreus’ cock. “Beautiful hellspawn indeed,” he murmured. His cheeks were flushed, and he seemed half-entranced as he stared at Zagreus’ nude form. His hands cupped Zagreus’ balls, kneading them, wringing another moan from the prince.

Then the champion’s hand slid lower, probing at Zagreus’ anus, and with a yelp, Zagreus immediately scrambled back away from that touch. “Hey, woah, no!”

Theseus sat up and stared at Zagreus for a moment. “What? Why not?”

“Why not?! I’m no woman. I may have sworn an oath, but _that_ goes beyond serving you!”

Theseus blinked at Zagreus, then smiled and shook his head. “Oh, little hellspawn. You buy into that utter nonsense about manliness having to do with who is on top?” He started to laugh. “I wouldn’t have thought it. Even the gods below are contaminated with mortal stupidity, it seems.”

“Er…” Zagreus didn’t know what to say in response to that.

“I am womanly, fiend? Am I?” Theseus lifted one arm and actually flexed, grinning. “I’ve had my brother Asterius within me many a time. It’s a marvelous pleasure one I hope you can experience yourself! Feeling that pleasure didn’t make me not a man, little demon. It won’t make you less of one either, I promise.”

Zagreus found himself biting his lip, staring at Theseus. “But…”

“Let me show you the least of it. I’ll keep my cock far away from your ass for now, lovely little fiend. But here, you’ll see.” Theseus rose from the bed and went to the same chest that had held the cuffs still around Zagreus’ wrists. He pulled out a bottle and took it back over to the bed, Zagreus watching him warily all the while.

“Relax, my handsome hellspawn. I won’t hurt you, nor will I unman you. I only want to show you how it might feel. Now lay down.”

Tense and nervous, Zagreus nevertheless obeyed. He stretched out on his back and tried to relax as Theseus sat next to him, bottle in hand. Theseus looked him up and down, and chuckled. “You look ready to flee at any moment. I swear this won’t hurt you. Quite the contrary.”

Zagreus swallowed hard. He still had no idea what Theseus was going to do, but he tried his best to calm himself.

Theses pushed Zagreus’ knees apart, and he somehow managed to resist the urge to clamp them together. Zagreus found he was breathing fast, heart pounding. Theseus stroked down Zagreus’ cock again, then squeezed his balls gently, and then once again pressed his fingers beneath, which made Zagreus shudder.

Theseus removed his hand, and opened the bottle. Zagreus caught a hint of familiar scent and knew it was the same spiced oil that had been in the bath. Theseus dipped his fingers in the bottle, then corked it and set it aside. Zagreus bit back a whimper, finding he was trembling. He had no idea how he felt about this.

Next Theseus pushed two slicked fingers against Zagreus, and then, oh blood and darkness, they were slipping inside him. He let out a helpless whimper at the violation, trembling even harder.

“Shh, be still now,” said Theseus, his cheeks still flushed, his expression eager. He sank his fingers deeper, twisting and stroking within Zagreus, and suddenly there was a wash of bliss, a sensation very like when his cock was touched, yet utterly different, that made Zagreus cry out.

“There, you see, my demon?” Theseus kept stroking right there, fingers moving inside Zagreus.

“Ah, f-fuck!” Zagreus arched his back, body tensed again but in a very different way. Gods above, that felt amazing.

Theseus wrapped his other hand around Zagreus’ cock starting to stroke in time with the movement of his fingers. Zagreus moaned, bucking up into Theseus’ hand, feeling pleasure building with astonishing speed. It felt so good! “Ah… Ah, gods…”

“Yes, don’t hold back, lovely little demon. Come on…” Theseus stroked faster, his hand tight around Zagreus’ cock, his fingers working intently within. Zagreus found himself clenching down around Theseus’ fingers, and a moment later he came _hard_ , pleasure rushing through him, his seed spilling out over Theseus’ hand and his own belly and chest.

Theseus pulled his fingers free and sat back, grinning as the last dribbles of cum left Zagreus. “See? Was I not correct that it provides much pleasure? It’s at least as good with a cock within you, I promise.”

Zagreus blinked, trying to focus. He felt dazed with bliss, and he had to admit that Theseus was right. It seemed unnatural, but the cum splattered all over him was proof enough at least that such things brought pleasure.

Theseus bent and pressed a kiss on him. “I’ll fetch a cloth so you can clean up. But then I must insist on having my pleasure, one way or another, hellspawn.”

Zagreus let his eyes close, trying to sort out his feelings as Theseus left. Was Theseus really right? Could it be possible to have another man’s cock in him and not become womanly? He had already had the other man’s fingers within, and he felt no different. He opened his eyes and sighed. It was all ridiculous, wasn’t it? He would still use his sword as well after this as he had before. How could who he bedded and how change who he was? And if Theseus was speaking true about what he’d done with his brother in arms, and yet he had defeated Zagreus so many times… It must be true.

“Here you are.” Theseus returned and handed over a rag. Zagreus sat up and wiped himself clean as much as he could.

“So. I’ve shown you what pleasure you can have. But you, my little hellspawn servant—who still hasn’t called me master, if you’re wondering why I’m calling you fiend and demon again…” Theseus laughed, still obviously tipsy. “You have had your pleasure, and your master has not! Will you accept that I’m right, that I won’t unman you, and let me take you, as a good, obedient servant should?”

Zagreus tried to summon some scrap of defiance. “I still maintain I never swore to be a good servant.”

“Hah. Playing games with your oath? But come now, I insist. In fact…” Theseus muttered that odd word again, and Zagreus found his hands suddenly bound in front of him, the cuffs around his wrists merged into one solid double-loop of metal. He let out a yelp of surprise, but before he could do anything else Theseus had grabbed his hands and shoved them up over his head, shoving him over too, pinning him down to the bed. He kissed Zagreus, hard and hot, and Zagreus was intensely aware of Theseus’ erection rubbing against his hip as the other man bent over him.

Theseus broke off the kiss and sat back. Zagreus pulled his hands down, breathing hard, feeling uncertain. Gods above, how was this all so confusing?

He saw Theseus get out the bottle of oil again, and spread it on his cock, stroking his own erect member with obvious pleasure and pride. “Are you ready for me, beautiful little demon? You are beautiful, you know. You are a gorgeous man. Few are the mortals who could match you. Good enough reason for me to want to lie with a hellspawn like yourself, I suppose.”

Zagreus bit his lip, trying to stay calm. “I’m not a demon,” he managed.

“If you aren’t, Prince of Hell, who is?”

Zagreus scowled, and Theseus laughed. He pushed Zagreus’ knees apart again and knelt between them, one hand again shoving Zagreus’ bound hands up over his head. “Demon or no, you are mine for now, and I intend to have you.”

Part of Zagreus wanted to fight, to say no, to insist this went beyond the bounds of his oath. Most of him, though, was still hazed with pleasure, and wanted more. So he let Theseus line his cock up, the head of it hot and slick against Zagreus’ anus.

Zagreus closed his eyes, shuddering.

Yet Theseus didn’t immediately thrust in. Zagreus opened his eyes after a moment, looking up at the champion, a question in his gaze.

“Do you want me, my beautiful hellspawn? You can say no, if you truly don’t.”

Zagreus’ breath caught, and he bit his lip. “I…” Oh gods above, how could he answer that?

“Do you think I’ll feel good in you? I want you very much, you know.”

Zagreus swallowed hard, but then blurted, “Yes. Yes, I… Yes.”

“Good,” breathed Theseus, and he thrust in without further hesitation, filling Zagreus with a single deep stroke.

“Ah!” It was pain and pleasure together, wonderful and intense, and Zagreus couldn’t hold back his cry.

Theseus groaned and ground down hard, pushing deeply into Zagreus, who cried out again, still caught between pain and pleasure. Yet pain was a familiar companion after all this time, and pleasure was welcome. So as Theseus started to slowly withdraw, and then thrust in again, Zagreus gave up his resistance, losing himself in sensation.

Zagreus could feel his cock getting hard again, caught between their bodies as Theseus settled into a steady rhythm. Zagreus knew what it was like to be the one on top, the one doing such a thing, but being where he was now was new and strange and unexpectedly wonderful.

“Oh, my demon, you feel marvelous,” groaned Theseus, his thrusts speeding, and all Zagreus could do was moan again. With Theseus still holding his hands down, keeping him nearly helpless, Zagreus felt pleasure and pain and something that was almost shame, and something else that felt free and wild, all churning through him.

Theseus thrust hard and fast, seeming beyond words now as Zagreus whimpered beneath him, the pleasure of it all turning more towards pain as Theseus’ thrusts became rough, even violent. Yet Zagreus’ cock was still hard and he found himself clenching down on Theseus, his own pleasure building again.

Theseus was breathing hard now, one hand on Zagreus’ hands, keeping them pinned over his head, the other braced beside him as the champion bent over him and thrust rough and fast.

Zagreus moaned and whimpered, writhing under Theseus, utterly caught up in it. Theseus slammed into him repeatedly, panting, then with a groan of pure pleasure he came, and Zagreus could feel the other man’s cock pulsing inside him, another new, strange, disturbing, wonderful sensation, as Theseus’ seed pumped into him.

“Ah…” Zagreus moaned helplessly, wanting to deny the pleasure he felt, but unable to.

Theseus kissed him again as the last of his seed filled Zagreus, deeply, with slow passion, and Zagreus closed his eyes and kissed back, shuddering. When the champion finally broke from the kiss, he murmured, “You have pleased me very well, my beautiful demon.”

Zagreus bit his lip hard, trembling, still not knowing how to feel. He was aroused, his cock still hard, his pulse pounding. Yet feeling the stickiness of Theseus’ seed dripping from him couldn’t help but seem shameful.

Theseus, still sunk in him, reached between them and wrapped his hand around Zagreus’ cock.

“Ohfuck,” gasped Zagreus, uncertainty flashing to desire. Theseus stroked him hard and fast, and it was probably some kind of testament to how much he had indeed liked what had been done to him that he came swiftly and hard.

When he was spent, Theseus rolled from him, and found the rag again, cleaning them both off. He lay down beside Zagreus, who lay in a haze of pleasure and confusion.

“Now, my lovely little hellspawn… Are you no longer a man?”

Zagreus flushed, finding it hard to answer, but at last he said, “No, I suppose not.”

“Indeed. You have had pleasure, as have I, and we are both the people we were before this night. But now, sweet prince of hell, I am tired. The night, such as it is in this place, wears on, and I would rest. Rest with me?”

Zagreus sighed softly, a final surrender, and said, “Okay.”

“Marvelous.” Theseus said another of those odd words, and the lights in his room turned out. Zagreus wiggled, aware that his hands were still bound together, but he was loathe to outright ask to be released, and Theseus made no move to do so. Instead he pulled Zagreus beneath the blankets and spooned around him, putting his arm over the prince.

Zagreus let his eyes close, admittedly exhausted, and found it more easy to relax than perhaps it should have been, held helpless and still bound in his enemy’s embrace.

“Sleep well, my sweet demon prince. Come the morrow I will require your services again, but then you shall be free, and perhaps some day you shall defeat me.”

“I will,” said Zagreus, finding an instant of stubborn defiance, but he didn’t open his eyes or move from Theseus’ arms, and soon he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Asterius drops by for breakfast, Zagreus knows exactly what's likely to come next. What he doesn't anticipate is how much he's going to enjoy himself once he finally stops resisting all this, and gives in to calling Theseus his master at last.

Zagreus woke alone in Theseus’ bed. He sat up and stretched, noticing that he could, that at some point the cuffs around his wrists had been separated. He also noted that he felt well-rested. In truth he hadn’t slept in ages, and it was nice to have a rest for once.

“Good morning, foul being from the pit,” called Theseus cheerfully, walking into the room, running his hands through his damp hair. He was unashamedly nude, and Zagreus found himself having to yank his eyes away from the view, cheeks flushed again.

“I’m still not a fan of the ‘foul fiend’ business,” he groused.

“You still haven’t called me master,” noted Theseus, still looking disgustingly cheerful. He draped a robe around himself but didn’t bother to do it up.

“I don’t intend to.”

“Then you’ll have to put up with being called a demon, demon.”

“You’re very cheerful this morning.” Zagreus found himself scowling. It was downright annoying, really.

“I had a very pleasant night, and I anticipate a quite pleasant day! Food should be arriving any moment now, and Asterius has promised to break his fast with me. I might even permit a certain brat of a servant to join us. And after that, well, I’m sure we can find an enjoyable way to pass the time.” He grinned at Zagreus, who wanted to groan. Gods above, why had he gotten himself into this mess? He should have just let Theseus kill him.

Although last night had admittedly been…pleasurable.

With a sigh Zagreus climbed out of the bed. “I don’t suppose I could get something to wear?” He glanced at the scrap of fabric discarded on the floor. “Besides that, I mean.”

“You cannot, fiend.”

“Right, of course. Thanks.” Zagreus rolled his eyes and picked up the loincloth. It was probably better than nothing. Maybe. Slightly. He tied it on anyway, then followed Theseus out into the atrium, where a young woman had just set down a tray loaded with fruit, bread, and cheeses. Zagreus looked at this curiously. He hadn’t thought about how the dead might live, but it seemed they re-created their mortal lives in many ways. They wouldn’t need food any more than he did, yet they not only feasted in celebration, they did such mundane things as breaking fast with friends.

And they had servants, as well as champions and warriors. It seemed strange. They were all dead, was there any point in such things? But then again, what else was there for them to do but relive their lives?

The sound of a heavy tread on the marble floor heralded the arrival of Asterius, who Theseus greeted with a firm arm-clasp. The minotaur looked over at Zagreus. “And how goes your servitude, short one?”

“I suppose it’s tolerable,” said Zagreus.

Asterius chuckled, the sound a deep rumble. “I see.”

“Come, let us eat!” Theseus sat at the table, at one of two chairs there, Zagreus noted. The other was notably larger, and Asterius immediately took it.

Zagreus cleared his throat. “So, ah, there was something about me being invited too? I notice there’s no chair for me.”

“You are welcome to break your fast with us, my hellspawn servant, but you must kneel on the floor to do so.”

“You know, suddenly I’m not hungry.”

“I believe I will insist, servant. It would be cruel of me to not see you fed. Come here. Kneel.” Theseus pointed at the floor beside him, his grin downright sadistic.

Zagreus rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and came to kneel next to Theseus. That put his head below the level of the table unless he took a very awkward sort of position. He really wasn’t hungry, though, as a god he didn’t need food.

Theseus, however, was apparently determined to see him fed, and held out an olive to him. “Here, fiend.”

Zagreus scowled. “I think I’ve already mentioned I’m not a dog.”

Theseus laughed. “If you were a dog, I’d have thrown it on the ground. Now take it.”

“…if you insist.” Zagreus took the olive. He considered then tossing it away, but he’d always rather liked olives, so with a mental shrug he popped it into his mouth.

Theseus patted him on the head. “There, you see?”

“Oh go jump in a lava lake in Asphodel. I like olives, that’s all.” Zagreus scowled up at him. “And I’m still not your dog.”

“No, you’re merely a brat. I might do something about that later. For now, have another olive.” Theseus smiled, holding it out.

Zagreus kept scowling, but also snatched the olive from Theseus and ate that one too.

Asterius chuckled, pausing in his own meal. “Don’t bristle, short one. A servant is not usually granted the right to eat with his masters. Consider it an honor.”

“I don’t feel particularly honored,” grumbled Zagreus. Despite his grumbles, though, there was a weird little thrill to being in this position. It didn’t make sense, but there it was.

Theseus only laughed, and picked up a fig for himself.

The meal continued, with Theseus regularly passing Zagreus bites, which he couldn’t help but accept. The food was all good, as a king’s food no doubt should be, and though he didn’t need it to sustain himself, it was pleasant to eat. So why not?

When the platter was cleaned, Theseus rose, and Asterius followed. Gingerly Zagreus got up as well, groaning at the soreness of his knees and stiffness of his legs after kneeling so long.

“So, my friend, have you plans for the rest of the day?” said Asterius.

“I have a few thoughts.” Theseus smiled, glancing between Asterius and Zagreus in a way that Zagreus didn’t like at all. “If you’re not occupied, brother?”

“Not at all,” rumbled the minotaur.

“Well!” Theseus’ smile grew broader. “I believe it’s time to retire to my bedchamber, then, brother. You and I can show my fiendish servant what pleasure champions can enjoy.”

Asterius chuckled. “Your little toy is attractive, I’ll admit. I am game, brother.”

“Wonderful! Let’s go, then.”

“Hey there, I’m not so sure _I’m_ game.” Zagreus glared at Theseus.

Theseus gave him a stern look in return. “You are a servant. Need I remind you that servants obey their masters?”

Zagreus gritted his teeth. “There are things that go beyond serving, _master_.” He made the title into a sarcastic sneer, but Theseus didn’t seem to notice or care.

Instead the champion smiled and said, “You seemed amenable enough to such service last night, prince.”

“Tch.” Zagreus huffed, trying to construct a reply that wasn’t either agreement with the infuriating Theseus or an outright lie.

Theseus stepped close to him and reached out, his hand cupping Zagreus’ cheek. Zagreus froze, his thoughts scattering. “If you recall,” said the champion gently, “I did wait on your willing participation last night. That is still true today. But I will once again insist that you at least give the pleasures on offer a trial.” He leaned in and gave Zagreus a brief, but hard kiss. “Now come, my beautiful princeling. Accompany me to the bedroom, or stand forsworn before your Mother Night.”

Zagreus heaved a sigh, surrendering once again. There was no point in defiance, was there? It only seemed to amuse Theseus anyway. And, well… That earlier thought, about servitude being an escape, flicked across his mind again. He could just let go into it… “Very well…master.”

Inside his bedroom, Theseus shed his robe, and Asterius didn’t hesitate either, he started to undress. Zagreus didn’t bother, it wasn’t as if he was particularly clothed anyway. He found his eyes drifting curiously to the minotaur’s body as it was revealed. Asterius was very human-like in most ways, despite the pelt of short hair that covered him, and it seemed his cock was as well, though it was on a scale with the rest of him.

Theseus immediately put his arms around Asterius and kissed him. That looked more than a little odd, given the minotaur’s inhuman face, but they both seemed to enjoy it. When they broke from the kiss Asterius looked over at Zagreus. “So, what shall we do with your small demon?”

With a laugh, Theseus said, “Now, now, my brother, we are calling him ‘prince’ rather than demon, so long as he continues to call me master. Isn’t that right, prince?”

Zagreus hesitated, then with another sigh, said, “Yes, master.” 

“Very well. So, what shall we do with your small prince, then?” Asterius smiled, showing blunt, even teeth.

“I have a few thoughts. Come here, my servant.”

Zagreus came over to stand beside Theseus. Theseus pointed at the floor. “On your knees.”

“Ugh. My knees are getting pretty damn sore.”

Theseus smirked at him. “Ask nicely and I’ll permit you a cushion.”

Zagreus tried to not sigh again, though that weird little thrill was there, too. He didn’t want to be humiliated like this, exactly, but… “May I have a cushion, master? Please?”

“You learn fast.” Theseus snagged one from his bed and dropped it to the floor. “Now, kneel.”

Zagreus dropped to his knees on the cushion, feeling annoyed with himself almost as much as with Theseus. He was giving in to all this far too easily. And yet last night had been so good…

If Theseus gave Asterius a signal, Zagreus didn’t see it, but the minotaur nevertheless stepped in front of the prince, looking down at him expectantly. “So, short one, I believe your task should be evident?”

Zagreus licked his lips. The minotaur’s cock, flaccid as yet but still impressive, was just at eye level. “Ah… Yes, I think so.” He ran his fingers down it, feeling the warmth of it, feeling and seeing it give a twitch in response. He stroked under it, over the balls beneath it, which were as furred as the rest of Asterius, though his cock was not. Then he curled his hand around around the base of the massive member, almost mesmerized by it, and leaned in to touch his tongue to the head of it, tasting hesitantly. It hardened further as he did, and he felt a shiver go through him to feel it swell in his hand. The taste was like a man’s cock, though there was perhaps a heavier, more animalistic note to the musk of it. Zagreus made a soft sound of half-involuntary pleasure and lapped at the head of it, hand starting to stroke slowly up and down the shaft as he did.

Suddenly he felt Asterius’ hand on the back of his head, broad and heavy, and he drew in a shocked breath, a shudder going through him. Oh, gods. In this position if he tried to fight that, he’d hardly stand a chance.

He didn’t want to fight it though, did he?

The thrill going through him included fear, yes, and worry, even, about his manhood, despite what Theseus had said. And yet that was only the smallest part of it. The rest of it was a strange kind of desire. Even if this was unmanning, he finally had to admit that he wanted it. That was why he’d gone along with all of this. He could have found a way around his oath if he’d truly desired.

So Zagreus opened his mouth, taking the head of the minotaur’s massive cock into it, letting out a soft whimper of surrender, and let the gentle pressure of that huge, strong hand push him down onto it.

It was a struggle to take it. Theseus’ cock had been easy enough, and thrilling enough, but this was difficult, stretching his jaws and choking him almost immediately. Yet it was thrilling in proportion to the struggle, somehow. Zagreus let out a muffled moan, his eyes rolling back. Asterius made a low, soft sound of pleasure, and as Zagreus trembled and fought to not gag while Asterius slowly, patiently pushed his head down, he felt his own cock already rock hard between his legs.

“That is a sight to see,” said Theseus. “You are already taking him like an expert, little prince.”

It was utterly impossible to respond to that, and Zagreus didn’t know what he would have said if he could have. All he could do was concentrate on trying to take as much of the minotaur’s cock as possible. That wasn’t anywhere near the whole length, but he did the best he could. Asterius’ massive hand cupped his head, and the minotaur began to slowly rock his hips. Zagreus shuddered, gagging, struggling to breathe. Asterius was, truly, being very gentle, but he was just so large it was a challenge no matter how careful he was.

Asterius pulled back, and Zagreus found himself panting, half relieved and half disappointed. He looked up at the minotaur, who was looking over at Theseus. The latter was slowly stroking his cock, his gaze intent as he looked at the pair before him, eyes hazed with desire.

“So, my friend… I am sure if I were to have my way with your pet’s mouth, I’d choke him. Though he’s done well thus far, admittedly.” Asterius sounded and looked amused, barely ruffled by all this.

“We shall both have him, brother. I will take his mouth, and you can take his ass.”

Zagreus felt a shudder go through him, and it was at least half fear, even if the other half was intense desire.

“Perhaps, if he can take me. Let us see.”

“Yes, let’s. Up, _prince_ , in the bed, now.”

Zagreus rose on trembling legs, aware that somehow “prince” had been turned into as much an insult as “fiend” had ever been. Perhaps even more, for the mockery in Theseus’ voice suggested that he was anything but princely just now.

It was hard to care, though. Zagreus’ cock was hard, still, his breath coming fast, his body tensed with want. He didn’t know if he could take Asterius either, but he desperately wanted to try. He climbed into the bed and lay down on his stomach, legs spread. He remembered the pleasure Theseus had given him last night. He remembered that sometimes it had hurt a little too. Zagreus was pretty sure Asterius would hurt him even more. Then again, Asterius had _killed_ him multiple times at this point. And gods, he wanted this. It was madness, but he couldn’t deny it.

“Asterius, catch.” Theseus grinned and tossed a small bottle at the minotaur. Asterius plucked it from the air with delicate precision and immediately popped the cork out.

Zagreus shivered as he felt the minotaur’s huge hands on him, oil-slicked fingers pressing between his cheeks. One pressed within him, just that single digit feeling nearly as large as Theseus’ cock had seemed last night. Zagreus let out an involuntary moan at the sensation.

Asterius gently pushed the finger deeper, then began circling it, moving it around, stretching out Zagreus. Zagreus moaned again, then let out a long sigh, concentrating on relaxing. Asterius made a little grunt that might have been of approval and pushed a second finger in beside the first.

That pushed the stretch to a burn that was definitely painful, but not beyond bearing. Zagreus whimpered all the same, and Asterius murmured, “Too much, small one?”

“N-no. But… Almost.”

“If that is as much as you can manage, I will hurt you if I try to take you.”

“I…” Zagreus swallowed. “I don’t mind pain. Please, sir?”

“Hmm. Very well.” Asterius’ fingers pulled back, and as Zagreus looked back at him, he saw the minotaur generously spreading oil on his cock. The sight sent a shiver of need through him. He was panting fast, tensed in anticipation, and he had to make an effort to relax again as Asterius lined himself up. Tensing right now would be a very bad idea.

Asterius began to push forward, ever so slightly. Zagreus let out a long sigh, trying to relax further. The feel of the minotaur’s hot hardness against him was tantalizing. “Please,” he groaned. Asterius only continued to very slowly increase the pressure, the tip of his cock spreading Zagreus open. It almost immediately became a burning stretch, obviously more than he was ready for, yet he yearned for more anyway. He didn’t know why, it was utter madness, but as Asterius finally got the head of his cock inside and the sensation became both outright pain and wonderful fullness, Zagreus gasped out, “Yes! Ah, gods…”

“Unh. You are tight, short one. Am I too much, then?”

“No. F-fuck. Please, more?” Some part of Zagreus was aghast that he’d said that, but the rest of him was desperate for it.

With a low grunt Asterius began pushing in again, slowly sinking deeper. Zagreus whimpered, trembling with pain. Gods it hurt, and yet somehow it was still amazing. He could feel the ache of his own cock, rock hard and leaking, as Asterius sank deeper and deeper. Zagreus felt a painful pressure deep within, it wasn’t merely that he was being stretched, though that too still hurt, but Asterius was also too long for him.

He still didn’t care. He found himself pushing back, still whimpering, but unable to help wanting more.

Finally, after a wonderful, torturous eternity, Asterius pushed in the last inch, buried to the hilt within Zagreus, who lay, panting and shuddering, beneath him.

“Mmm. Well, short one, it seems you can take me after all. Now…” Asterius’ huge hands gripped Zagreus’ hips tightly, and he leaned back, staying deeply buried, but pulling Zagreus up to his knees.

Theseus, who’d been watching intently the whole while, now climbed into the bed too, positioning himself in front of Zagreus, and taking a handful of his hair to tug him up. Zagreus somehow managed to lift himself on trembling arms, and immediately found Theseus’ cock in front of his lips. He opened obediently for it, and shuddered as Theseus said, “Good princeling.”

Theseus took a second handful of Zagreus’ hair as he pushed his cock into Zagreus’ mouth, holding his head where he wanted it. Meanwhile Asterius began to move, rocking his hips slowly, pulling back just a little, then sinking in. Zagreus let out a muffled moan even as he worked his tongue along Theseus’ cock.

Asterius was obviously being quite careful, at least for now. Theseus didn’t seem to have any such concerns, though, for he held Zagreus’ head in place and began thrusting vigorously into the prince’s mouth. Zagreus gagged at the first thrust, but managed to tilt his head a little and adjust enough to take the champion’s cock, mostly. It was hard, and he found himself struggling to gasp in an adequate breath each time Theseus pulled back, as well as fighting his gag reflex.

Meanwhile Asterius began gradually moving faster, thrusting in harder, making Zagreus let out muffled whimpers around Theseus’ cock. He was caught between them both, filled with pleasure and pain, gasping and shuddering as they both took him at once. It was horrible and yet also amazing, somehow. An intensity, a helplessness, a strange release. He could do nothing but be used, and he wanted that more than he could have imagined.

He got it, as Asterius took him in earnest, thrusting fast and hard, his huge hands holding Zagreus firmly as he did, and Theseus taking his throat with equal vigor. Asterius was breathing hard, snorting even, and he huffed, “Uhn, you feel very good, small one, haaa…” He shifted the angle of his thrusts, bending over Zagreus, pounding in deeper, the pain of it finally becoming more than the pleasure. Zagreus trembled, tears standing in his eyes, but couldn’t cry out, he could only let out pained, muffled whimpers as Theseus’s cock filled his mouth. A moment later, though, Asterius gave one more thrust and came, his cock pulsing within Zagreus, a huge load of hot seed filling the prince. Zagreus shuddered, pain suddenly swept away by intense pleasure at the feel of it. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, the volume of it a pressure deep within, and then shortly a sticky flood as it began leaking from him.

Even as the last pulses of it filled him, Zagreus heard Theseus let out a low grunt, and the champion yanked his head down hard, his cock as deep down Zagreus’ throat as he could push it, and he too came. He didn’t hold Zagreus down until he near-fainted this time, though, but pulled out as the last spurts pumped from him, drops of hot, sticky cum splatting Zagreus’ face.

Asterius pulled out as well, letting go of Zagreus, who immediately collapsed onto the bed, panting and trembling.

With a low laugh, Theseus pushed Zagreus over onto his back and grinned down at him. “You did very well, prince. Now what do you say, hmm? What does a good servant say to his master after being given such a gift as Asterius and I have given you?”

Mind hazed by the intense experience, Zagreus still managed to piece together what Theseus wanted, and immediately said, “Thank you, master.”

“Very good. Now…” Theseus curled his hand around Zagreus’ cock, making the prince gasp, and squeezed. “What does a good servant say if he wants to be given release?”

Zagreus, suddenly panting hard and barely able to think, managed, “P-please, master?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure that’s sincere enough, princeling.”

Zagreus whined needily and squirmed, the feel of Theseus’ hand around his cock wonderful and a torment at once. “Please, master. Please! I-I beg you, master. Oh, please!”

“Better.” Theseus began stroking, working his hand firmly and rapidly along Zagreus’ cock. Zagreus moaned, hips bucking into the strokes, and then came in bare seconds, his seed spilling all over Theseus’ hand, and over his own belly and chest too.

“Tch. And now you’ve made a mess of your master. Clean this.” Theseus put his hand in front of Zagreus’ face. Zagreus, utterly lost, lapped mindlessly at it, not even wincing at the bitter taste or the shame of licking up his own seed.

“Better.” Theseus grinned over at Asterius. “Look at him. The prince of hell, reduced to a cum-covered mess of an obedient slave. It’s an absolutely gorgeous sight.”

Asterius chuckled. “He does make for a surprisingly good toy. I find myself hoping we can do this again some time.”

“Perhaps he can be persuaded to wager again. He does seem to have enjoyed himself. What do you say, prince? Shall we make a standing bet of it?”

Zagreus, who’d been lying limply, eyes closed, as the pair spoke over him, managed to blink his eyes open and look up at Theseus. He nearly wanted to giggle. Do this again? Madness. Wonderful, glorious madness. Of course he would. But… “Sure, master. But only if you agree to the same if I win.”

Theseus’ eyes went wide in shock, and Zagreus gave in to the urge to giggle as he saw the champion’s cheeks flush brightly. “Ah, well… Yes, of course. But only because I know Asterius and I shall always be the victors, fiend!”

Still giggling, Zagreus said, “Done with proper titles, your ego-ship?”

“Hah.” Theseus was still blushing, but he smirked down at Zagreus. “Yes. I believe your time of service is up. And now that it is, a visit to the baths is very much in order.”

“Yeah.” Zagreus pried himself to a sitting position and looked down at the utter mess he was. “Hell, yeah. Ugh.”

“Consider it a badge of honor, fiend, to be so adorned.” Theseus grinned. “Few are those who both Asterius and I have gifted thus. And… Consider it a badge of honor also in that you did very well, and took much more than I had anticipated. You may be a hellspawn from the darkest pits, demon, but I must admit to your skill and fortitude.”

“Indeed,” rumbled Asterius. “I am very impressed. Not many men have managed to take me on their first try.”

Zagreus giggled again, and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, er, thanks, I guess. But, that bath now, please?”

“Of course.”

As the three of them made their way to the bath—unsteadily, in Zagreus’ case—Zagreus found himself thinking that he didn’t really care which way their next fight went. He was a mess, and would probably be sore until his next death, but even if he knew he’d lose again, he’d definitely still make the same bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. It didn't go quite how I'd anticipated when I started (I just *cannot* write Theseus as enough of a bastard, somehow) but I think it was fun all the same.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, diving into a new fandom! I've already started four stories, lol. (They're all shameless smut, and all Zagreus/Thanatos except this one. What can I say? I've been handed *canon* gay pretty boys, I cannot resist!) 
> 
> There *may* be more chapters of this one later, but it's complete for now.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark).


End file.
